


Illusion

by poppetawoppet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for thegameison_sh cycle3, round 4, prompt Phantom Touch</p><p>in which John is Sherlock's psychiatrist, except John may have his illusions shattered too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

John looks at Sherlock, lying prone on the couch. Sherlock is in his robe and pajamas again.

"Sherlock, I thought we agreed you'd get dressed for this session."

Sherlock shrugs and regards the ceiling with great interest. "Perhaps."

John sighs. "We've been making very good progress up until now Sherlock, why the sudden disinterest?"

"I'm not sure Dr. Watson. Perhaps I'm bored. Perhaps I think psychology and psychiatry is just a man in an ugly jumper telling me what to do."

"Now, Sherlock, you agreed to do this, remember?"

Sherlock turns and looks at John. "I did, didn't I? I wonder why I would do such a thing."

John looks at his notes. "I believe you were raving about someone when the first brought you to me. A James Moriarty? Are you ready to discuss him now?"

Sherlock shivers unconsciously and shakes his head. "It's all Moriarty. Always Moriarty."

"I see."

Sherlock shakes his head, "No, you don't see Dr. Watson. He's responsible for it all, and I could never catch him. I could never outsmart him. He made me great and then he brought me here."

"Well then," John says, "what do you propose to do about this? Do you truly want to outsmart this man. Do you want to get better?"

Sherlock laughs. "I am better, Dr. Watson. I am much better now that I am here."

Sherlock turns to the wall, muttering about the chemical properties of salt. John knows the session is over. He closes his eyes.

*

"How is the practice, John?"

John leans back in the chair and says nothing for a moment.

"There's a patient. Sherlock."

"Ah," the doctor says. "Tell me more."

John almost laughs. He sees a psychiatrist because he has to, not because he wants to. But he now sees this as an opportunity for a second opinion.  
"He isn't responsive to any method. In fact, he seems to reject the idea that he needs help."

"You know you can't save everyone, John."

"Dr. Watson. We use titles here, remember?"

"I do."

It's the one illusion they have, that this is a professional meeting, as opposed to a part of John's job."

"Yes, but he seemed to be doing so well, until I brought up the reason for him being hospitalised."

"And what reason is that?"

"He says it is the fault of a man named Moriarty."

The doctor says nothing.

John sits up. "Well?"

The doctor sighs. "John, you know I allow you a lot of freedom, but this has to stop."

"I don't understand."

"Moriarty?"

"That's the name. I've told it to you before. I know I have."

"John, this is only our second meeting."

"No, we've met many times."

The doctor sighs, shaking his head. "My name is Moriarty, John. I'm your doctor. Sherlock is being kept in the room next to you."

"But I'm a doctor!"

John stands, and finds himself pinned to the chair by two orderlies.

"I'm a doctor! I'm a doctor and Sherlock isn't lying! It's all your fault!"

*

Moriarty watches the orderlies drag John down the hall. 

"You were a doctor," he whispers.

He turns from the door with a faint giggle and rubs his hands together. 

"Now what?" 

The room says nothing.


End file.
